Revamped Season One: Bloodlines,Passion and Love
by TvdDelenaStefherine
Summary: What if season 1:Katherine was with Stefan when he and Damon came back to Mystic Falls.Damon starts to charm his way into Elena,but what happens when his and her feelings become more. What will Elena do when she finds out what they are.Summary Inside


_What If;_

_Katherine was with Stefan (kind of) when he and Damon returned to Mystic Falls.. How will these sudden changes of events change the outcome of the year and the season? How will Damon and Elena get together, when his games turn into something even more? How is Katherine going to take the sudden interaction or growing a relationship with Elena? _

_How is Stefan going to deal with Mystic Falls when his brother and girlfriend are basically causing havoc, how is Elena going to deal with her feelings for Damon and do when she finds what the trio are and her true family background. Who really is the __big bad now__…or __what is it__. _

_Let's see the start of a with season one; although some things might seem the same certain events will be changed as the story progresses_

_Pairings Damon/Elena and Katherine/Stefan_

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER ONE: THE RETURN PART 1

The road was dark and foggy, not a car or person in sight. Although, deep in the woods that was nearby the small town of Mystic Falls, a young couple was camping out.

"Isn't this nice, so much better than a movie and dinner" said the guy cozying up next to his girlfriend, just outside of their camping tent.

"Yes it is, who knew a camp out could be so romantic," the girlfriend giving her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "I think it's time to go inside, I'm getting kind of tired" she said and then hinting 'what she really wanted to do' with her eyebrows

All of a sudden there was a noise in the far distance and the couple heard it automatically and hesitated.

"What was that" the girl said

"It's probably an animal you know, like a…..wolf" the guy said sarcastically, and then taking his girlfriend's hand to lead her into the tent.

"Really a wolf could have been another animal" the girl said. The couple headed their way into the tent and got settled. Than the noise came back again, this time louder and much closer.

"Adam, seriously I really think it's something this time" she said.

Adam than gave into his girlfriend's worries and remarks after the noise came again for the third time. "Just stay here okay" He then zipped the tent and went to check out the noise. Little did he know it would the last thing he would ever do.

After a couple of minutes his girlfriend started to worry, and she put on a jacket and came out of the tent. She grabbed a flashlight and went deeper into the woods; "Adam are you there" She looked around and then found her boyfriend.

He was lying on the ground with a bite mark on his neck stained with blood. The girl screamed and tried to go back to her camp site, only to be swept up by a strong force to end up like her boyfriend…dead and...drained of blood.

* * *

Elena was sitting at a table at the Grill talking to her best friends Bonnie and Caroline.

"Can you believe how hot the new guy is!" said Caroline to her friends about the new guy Stefan Salvatore.

"Yeah, I know right. Totally has the mysterious hot thing going on" Bonnie agreeing with her friend, she then turned her head to Elena "What do you think Lena" she asked; taking notice of how out of it Elena was. Elena who had been out ever since her parents died; although she was slowly getting back to normal; but everyone that knew her knew she wasn't the same person she was before.

Elena finally took notice of Bonnie's comment and responded "Yeah he was pretty hot" Although she thought that Stefan was a total babe there was something about him that made her think that she could go for it; but the idea of him and her wouldn't work and something in her gut was telling her to hold out for something better.

"What! Come on Elena where is your enthusiasm? He was a total hottie" Caroline said taking note of Elena's lack of excitement. "Hey if you're not going to go for it, I totally am," Caroline raised an eyebrow and smiled

"Yeah you can go for it I don't mind, why would you think I care Caroline" Elena said turning to her friend in confusion

"Well I did see you two talking by the boys restroom and he was eyeing you all through history kind of…by the way why were in the boys rest room" Caroline asked in confusion.

Elena thought about it and did remember her little encounter with Stefan, he was nice but she was so angry at her brother Jeremy that she really didn't really interact with the guy. "Oh that was nothing, but sure Caroline go for it."

"Good...Then again with my luck a guy like that is probably already taken. Maybe…"Caroline smiled

Elena felt a little overwhelmed and felt like she needed to go so she got up from her seat, "Well you guys it's been a long day I'll meet you up at the party later. I just need to take care of some things first for Jenna"

"Well okay, text me when you get there okay" Bonnie commented.

Elena waved her friends goodbye, knowing that she really needed to be alone for awhile and to think about a couple of things. She lied about doing stuff for Jenna when really she was going to the one place she could think the most and get time to herself.

Stefan barged into the Salvatore boarding house after receiving an urgent text from Zach.

"You said you didn't do this kind of stuff anymore" said Zach throwing a newspaper in Stefan's face

Stefan read the Newspaper and it read _An ANIMAL attacked a couple in the woods last night. _"This wasn't me"

"Then who was it" Zach raising his eyebrows and then crossing his arms "Stefan I know we're family, but stuff like this is why my parents and family before them were so hesitant to welcome you with open arms."

"Zach I promise this wasn't me; you can trust me I'm not that person anymore"

"Okay…but you need figure out what or who did this before people in this town start getting suspicious. Again"

Stefan agreed and went to his room; he was trying to figure out who was behind this recent animal attack. He knew it was a vampire because although the newspaper left out drained of blood, the words _Animal Attack_ was the way of the town covering the harsh truth.

He didn't need this now all he could think about was Elena; she looked so much like Katherine the love of his life, who he hadn't spoken to in awhile. But he tried to cancel that thought from his mind for right now; they always managed to find their way to each other all these year, despite their differences. But that wasn't important right now; he could deal with that later or at least think about it.

Although, Elena looked like Katherine she wasn't her, but Stefan genuinely cared about the girl being part of Katherine's lineage and all; though the fact was he was worried for the young girl, knowing the fact that her looks were eventually going to get her in trouble.

* * *

Elena was at the town cemetery which was a pretty uncommon place for anyone to come to think but she felt like this was the place that she needed to be at the moment. After her first day back in school and constant worried looks and "how are you(s)" from people today; it drove her to this very spot, where her parents had been laid to rest.

She had told everybody that she was fine, but truthfully she really wasn't although she wasn't a wreck like she was a couple months ago something was missing inside of her she couldn't explain. A void that needed to be filled, she continued to write in her diary and then all of a sudden a huge fog came rolling in. She got up from her spot and looked around the fog was everywhere. She picked up her stuff only to look up a see a black crow looking upon her. She gasped and shooed the crow away, only to turn around and see it right behind her again. She ran from the odd scene only to trip and roll down a small hill that was near a small river.

"Miss, are you okay" Said a man's voice offering his hand to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just fell and…" Elena said while getting up from her fallen state and brushing herself off, only to look up and see the bluest eyes ever from the most attractive guy she'd laid her eyes on. "Umm were you following me…"

"No I was over there and I saw you fall" The guy smiled

"Yeah, cause you happen to be hanging out in a cemetery" Elena questioned

"I could say the same for you but I was actually visiting family" He smiled and raised an eyebrow

Elena felt like hitting herself, of course this was a cemetery and that's what people did. She felt a little stupid about her little comment, thinking that she probably sounded rude to the attractive guy.

"Oh yeah sorry …my mind is a little cloudy there was this crow and fog started to appear; had a Hitchcock type feel and I ran and fell and…" Elena stopped and smiled noticing how ridiculous she was starting to sound and just decided to introduce herself "Hi, I'm Elena" She smiled sticking her hand out. _Wow was this guy hot_ she thought. Again.

"It's okay I happen to fall unexpectedly too….when the time calls for it." He smiled "But the name's Damon. Damon Salvatore." Damon said revealing his name and then taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Nice to meet you, do you happen to be any relation to Stefan Salvatore" She asked

"Ahh the little brother sadly yes, but don't worry I don't brood like he does. I'm way more fun" He smirked earning a smile and a laugh from Elena.

"Yeah, he seems like the loner type. But he's pretty nice"

"Well call that the Salvatore charm, so Miss Elena what are you doing running around in graveyards" He questioned

"I was visiting my parents" She said softly

"Oh, I'm sorry I know how you feel I lost my parents a long time ago too. But don't worry you don't need to go into the whole 'are you okay' conversation"

"Yeah I know. I had the same conversation with about fifteen different people today"

"Yeah people don't really know what to say so they go the easy way out"

Elena smiled, "Well no one's perfect"

"I like you; you know how to smile given the place and area you're in is very depressing" He grinned and looked around.

"Well, it could be because I hit my head so everything is a little hazy"

"Don't worry you'll live, and don't worry I won't tell anyone how you epically failed running from a crow" Damon looked at her and she laughed and then saw something red on her leg and restrained himself given his nature "Are you bleeding"

Elena went to a rock on the side and raised a pant leg up, "Yeah that's nasty" Looking at the big red scratch on her leg, "It's okay I'll put something on it when I get home. My house isn't too far from here; I just need to call someone to pick me"

"We'll let me take you; surely we wouldn't want you to spilling your blood all over town. Don't worry I promise I'll take you home and I won't take no for an answer"

Elena thought about it and then readily agreed. She was starting to really like Damon besides the fact that he was hot and gorgeous there was something about it him that drew her in. She really didn't take kindly to strangers even though she kind of knew his brother but there was something alluring about the guy." Fine I'll gladly, take you up on that offer"

"My car is that way" he pointed. She began to walk towards his car which was a blue Chevy Impala; but was stopped by his voice "Wait, you dropped something" He said holding up her diary

"Oh my god, thank you" She said grabbing her diary right from his hands "I would die if someone read this or found it"

He secretly smiled at her last comment but hid it from her while she put her diary in her book bag, "No problem I know how people are about their secrets"

"Well glad you found it before anyone else did"

"Hey worst case scenario some guy finds it and then shows up to your door step asking to be invited into your house. Claiming he didn't read it"

"Well glad you're the guy who found it"

"Me too…" He said and they both walked to his car.

They arrived to her house 10 ten minutes later.

"Well, this is my house" She said when he stopped the car in front of her house.

"It looks nice" He said walking to her door.

"Well it's not the infamous boarding house I've heard about but it's home. Any ways thanks for the ride...Would you like to come in" She said from the door frame

He smirked and smiled about being invited in "No I think I did my job for now. You have really made my day Elena."

"Well, you saved me from bleeding all over town and keeping my fall a secret. You're the one I should thank"

"Yup, you're right" he joked and then smirked

"Hey" She said teasingly and smiled

"Well I must be going, just got to town and Stefan doesn't know I've arrived"

"Oh, okay" She said he turned around and headed to his car "Wait, um there's this party at the woods and I was wondering if…" She wanted to see and talk more to the guy so she decided it wouldn't hurt to invite him.

"I would love to go, pick you up at eight"

She nodded and smiled and then waved "Yeah I guess so" He headed back to his car and she closed the door with a big smile on her face. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

Damon went into his car and drove to the boarding to house with a big grin on his face, very much taking note that he was going to enjoy his time back home.

* * *

"DAMON" Stefan said entering his room seeing is older brother reading his journal

"Ahh little brother, It's been so long"

"What are you doing here?"

"Figured it was time to come back home for awhile and see what this town has to offer me, and so far I'm liking it" Damon smirked and continued to read through Stefan's journal, only to be interrupted by Stefan who took his Journal away from Stefan.

"Ah why did you do that I was about to see how you devoured a poor little Bambi and his friends yesterday"

"What are you doing here Damon" Stefan asked. He and his brother had been on the outs ever since they turned and the fact that Katherine had loved him.

"I told you; see what this town has to offer me, being on the road really has taken its toll. And why not come back home to this godforsaken town, but I've been around and so far I think I like it. There is one person in particular…"

"Stay away from her Damon she's a good person, she doesn't need you to be messing with her mind" Stefan commented knowing he was talking about Elena

"Ha... Sorry little bro but I haven't compelled the girl. It shouldn't be a surprise but I can charm my way without compulsion. And with this one I plan to play it out for very long, besides you have your girlfriend out and about" Damon remarked

He continued "By the way where is that Bitch you call of a girlfriend" Damon remarked. He still was mad that Katherine chose Stefan over him but he was starting to care less, she was a piece of work, he didn't know how his brother dealt with her.

"We're taking time off from each other"

"Ahh love and eternity, forgot you two do the whole separation and get back together thing very Nickolas Sparks of you two. Then again could be on your side, your bunny diet has made you boring all these years; your brooding does kill the mood"

"And what kill people like you who are camping out in the woods" Stefan said and Damon smiled ignoring his brothers comment.

Damon got in Stefan's face "how long has it been since you've fed from a fresh human neck...the pulsating veins the warmth of their skin and the rush of…"

"Stop It" Stefan holding back his anger

But Damon continued "the sweet delicious taste and it runs through your throat" Damon breathing down Stefan.

"I said stop it" and with that Stefan vamped out and tried to push his brother out the window only to be pushed at the wall himself

"I told you you're weak" Damon got up and went right in Stefan's face. "Now if you don't mind, I have a party to attend with the lovely Miss Elena" Stefan nodded his head and Damon took notice "You should come. You're starting to get the reputation of EMO boy on your first day….don't want to get voted 'most brooding' in this year's yearbook". Damon laughed and then left to go pick up Elena only to lastly say "And don't worry about Elena I'll take good care of her."

Stefan got up thinking how in the world was he going to deal with his brother at least he only had to worry about his brother… for now.

* * *

Elena came to her door when the doorbell rang dressed and ready for the party and to see Damon at the door.

"Hello, Elena"

"Hey, give me a second I just need to grab my phone and we can hit it off. You can come inside if you want"

"Nahhhh, I'm good out here" He smiled and looked at her while she went up stairs to grab her phone and couple other things he guessed. She came down only minute later.

"Okay we're good to go" She said closing her door. He smiled back at her and led her to his car and they headed to the party.

What the two failed to realize as they left was a cat on the porch that seemed to be watching him the whole entire time, ever since their interaction this afternoon on the porch. The cat fled and ran into the arms of a women who picked the cat up and said, "It's good to be home" She smiled

"I'm going to have so much fun" She said and ran away.

* * *

AN: Figured that the return of both Damon and Katherine as you might of guessed would be too much for one chapter, so I separated it into two parts. And plus I wanted to focus on Damon and Elena and Stefan and Damon in this chapter. Putting Katherine in would have been overkill.

I want to THANK YOU my Beta Mayghsen17 and East Coast Captain his story inspired me to write this. Same Take but I'm going a different route.

_Okay Be Kind and Review. They are loved._


End file.
